ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Jermaine
Darius Alika Jermaine '''(May 3, 1982 - November 29, 2009) was an American professional wrestler best known for his stints with the Lock Wrestling Federation and American Wrestling Federation. {{Template:Wrestler |name = Darius ermaine |realname = Daius Jermaine |names = "The JermainEvent", "Mr. Untouchable", "Mister DJ", "The Eminence", "The Prodigy", "The Wild Card", "The Highlight of The Night", "The Monday Night Highlight" |height = 6 ft. 4 in. |weight = 235bs. |birth_date = May 3, 1982 |birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii |death_date = November 29, 2009 |death_place = London, England |resides = Miami, Florida |billed_from = Miami, Florida '''Wrestling Bio Lock Wrestling Federation Jermaine debuted for the Lock Wrestling Federation in February of 2008. He would quickly make his way up the ranks and ladder to his first Cross-Hemisphere title reign just a matter of months following his debut over one of the company's most legendary stars, Psiko. He would continue to defend his championship for months before earning the right to face the newly-crowned World Champion, Colby Colt. He defeated Colt in October to become the first man to ever have held both the World and Cross-Hemisphere titles at the same time. He would enjoy a month of being double champion before losing his CH title to John Russo on an episode of Warzone. Jermaine has the second-longest reign with the title. Jermaine would retain his World title a few weeks later at Outlast through the means of personally paying off a referee to rig the match into his favor, outsmarting and outlasting every wrestler on the roster. He would gain a very infamous and notorious reputation for his actions, along with his cohorts, Chance Chesney, Travis Pierce, and Kyle Tacker. Jermaine would lose the World title the following month in an Elimination Chamber match. Jermaine would then get involved with a very bad crowd, becoming the wrestling poster boy for a shady corporation. Jermaine later cut ties with his three henchmen, thinking of them as being nothing but liabilities, holding him and his career back. Jermaine would be involved with this corporation until June of 2009, when he single-handedly took down both of the corporation's founding fathers at their main offices, and subsequently drifted into a spiral of madness. Jermaine would win the Lord of the Ring tournament just a few days later, where he displayed a much more vicious side, critically injuring one of his opponents before officially starting their match. Jermaine tormented members of the roster for the following month going into his World Title match against the reigning champion, Psiko. He would bomb the set of Travis Pierce's talk show, make a backstage interviewer drink his own urine, attack Psiko week in and week out, pinning him during a tag match on one occasion, and kidnapped the champ's girlfriend Firestar, but it would later be revealed that it was just a look-a-like, so he subjected the look-a-like to physical torture and even going so far as to rape her and post a sex video on the internet under Firestar's name, labelling her as a 'whore'. Jermaine and Psiko's feud would come to a head at Revolution, where Psiko successfully defended his title against Jermaine and gained a measure of revenge for all the pain he put Firestar and the entire LWF through. Psiko was confronted by Diablo and John Russo over who should be be the new number 1 contendor for his title, but Jermaine would interrupt and lay out all three men at the end of the Warzone following the Revolution pay per view. Jermaine would announce his resignation from the company a few days later, changing the Fatal Four Way match for the World Title into a Triple Threat. Jermaine would come back a month later in order to have a final interview and a more proper send-off. Jermaine cited that he has bipolar disorder, and that that combined with competing in the ring week in and week out, and the stress of all that happened with the corporation the past few months caused some sort of mental breakdown. He said he is treating himself in hopes of making a return to the ring, never wanting to leave the sport he loves doing. Also, on the November 16 edition of LWF Warzone, Jermaine surprisingly made his return at the end of the show to stake his claim at the World Title during the Outlast Tournament, hoping to win the tourney a second year in a row. In the days leading up to the Outlast PPV, Jermaine made his message clear that this will be his last appearance for the LWF, but wanted to let the fans know that the LWF will always be the home and bithplace Jermainia. He also claimed that if he did manage to win the World Title, he'll do the right thing and vacate it on the spot. A few days later, Jermaine visited his old employer, Joesph Manlaw, in prison. Manlaw wanted Jermaine to testify for him to get him an early release, but Jermaine refused to so. Manlaw threatened to have Jermaine killed, but Jermaine just rubbed it off and promptly left his former employer to rot in jail. When Outlast came, Jermaine teamed up with Covert Jay, Medos, and Steven Stone to take on J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Nomad, and Chuck Randall. Jermaine fought with all his heart, eliminated Nomad and Lone Wolf in the process, but despite a phenomenal final showing, he was eliminated by McCammon following a McCammon Driver. Jermaine's partner, Medos, would win the match for his team and move on to compete in the main event. Jermaine left to a standing ovation and on very good terms with the LWF, leaving the door open for him to return whenever he felt ready. American Wrestling Federation He would be abesent from the wrestling business for almost four months before surprisingly announcing that he has signed a contact to compete with the American Wrestling Federation. On the November 16 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine fought his way all the way to the Final 3 of the 8-Man Battle Royal before being eliminated. On the November 23 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine was defeated by "The Juggalo" Anthony Vaughn, after Vaughn took advantage of a mistake used the ropes for leverage. Jermaine then argued with the ref before attacking Vaughn in a fit of rage during his celebration. Security came out to tame and calm Jermaine down. He cooled off, but not before exchanging looks with The Juggalo with anger in his eyes. It was later announced that Vaughn had sustained serious abdominal injuries during Jermaine's attack, leaving The Juggalo out of action for an unknown amount of time. Jermaine was interviewed later that Monday night after Madness, displaying a personality and ego that resembles much like how he was during majority of his LWF run. Jermaine claimed his distaste for being misused by the company and being put in pointless and ridiculous matches since his debut, saying that Tommy Bishop is wasting "God-given" talent. Special footage was also shown of Jermaine coming out to the crowd after the show as they were leaving, claiming that the show wasn't over until he said it was. Jermaine started to badmouth Colossus #5 and Alex, who both main evented the show just moments before. Jermaine then went as far as to refer to the audience as 'Japs'. As he was leaving, some fans were throwing garbage at him, but he simply shrugged them all off with a smirk on his face as he went to the back. Jermaine would then guarentee victory at the airport, claiming that his rise to the top has slowly begun. Jermaine came out of the Tournament of Kings, the victor of his 5-Man Lion's Den Match, last eliminating Chris Foppa wit a Remix on top of a car windshield. Over Before It Even Started?? Those close to Jermaine are saying that Darius has been under a great amount of stress as of late, mostly stemming from family problems and the demanding attention of his other current business interests. Family and close friends feel he may have also jumped the gun by signing on to wrestle again too soon, especially right after getting help for his mental problems. It is also being reported that Jermaine is receiving death threats through mail and emails allegedly from associates of crime boss, Joseph Manlaw, Jermaine's former manager and employer. Manlaw is currently serving a life sentence and blames Jermaine for his incarceration. Jermaine is said to be seriously contemplating making a huge life decision that'll affect his current situation in the coming weeks. Jermaine announced before the Tournament of Kings PPV that he'll make his decision on Friday, December 4. Death On November 29, 2009, at about 10:47 p.m., wrestling superstar and phenomenon, Darius Jermaine was found dead in the parking structure of the Wembley Stadium in London, England. An eye witness reports that Jermaine was heading to his Dodge Viper when an African man, believed to be in his mid-30's, came up to Jermaine with both of his hands in his jacket pockets. An argument allegedly blew out between the two, which resulted in the assailant pulling out a Silenced 9mm Pistol from his jacket and proceeded to shoot Jermaine point blank in the head. A couple more shots were fired at Jermaine's body before the man took the keys to Jermaine's car and skidded off. Jermaine was pronounced dead at the scene. Local authorities are currently investigating the case as murder in the first-degree. Jermaine's Dodge Viper was reportedly found in the parking structure of a nearby hotel the next day. Officers seached the confines of the car and discovered what is believed to be the murder weapon underneath the passenger's seat. Police raided the hotel and about a half-hour later, London Police apprehended 34-year old Jaden Mack as he was about to check out of the hotel in his room, suspected of taking a flight to flee the country after. Mack was taken into police custody. After hours of interrogating, Mack confessed to the murder, also claiming that he was being paid to kill Jermaine by notorious crime lord, Joeseph Manlaw. Mack later revealed to authorities that he too was one of Jermaine's managers back during the wrestler's days in the LWF. Mack is expected to face trial in the United States. Mack is likely to face life sentence or death. Jermaine's body is currently being examined at a London morturary. From there, his body will be flown back to the United States. Jermaine's family and friends are said to be very devastated by Darius' death, especially since it comes just a little over one year after the loss of the "Hawaiian Hard Hitter" David Padayao, another professional wrestler and Jermaine's paternal uncle, who also untimely passed away at the prime of his career. Jermaine's body will be flown over to Miami on Tuesday night before flying over to Honolulu where Darius Jermaine's funeral services are to take place on Sunday, December 6. It is expected to be a private ceremony. There will be a public viewing the day before, so that his fans and other loved ones can pay their final respects. Darius Jermaine was only 27 years old, ironically the same age as his father and cousin when they both died, at the time of his death. He leaves behind a fiance', and an unborn baby. Olivia Ching, mother of Jermaine's child, said that if she gives birth to a boy, she will name the child after his father. Personal Life Darius Jermaine was born in Kaneohe, Hawaii on May 3, 1982 to father, Keanu Padayao, and mother, Lindsey Jermaine. Darius was born into a family of wrestlers. His father and uncles all wrestling at local promotions. At a very young age, Jermaine displayed a great affinity for music. He was also quite adept at playing the piano, performing at a few recitals during his elementary years. His father died in a car accident during childhood, leaving only his mother to take care of him. As he grew older he started to show more and more interest in following his father's footsteps into the wrestling business. He asked his uncle, the "Hawaiian Hard Hitter" David Padayao, to train him. Padayao taught Darius the basics of wrestling manuevers before teaching him more advanced moves. Padayao then brought in more instructors from Japan to teach Jermaine the Japanese art of wrestling, Puroresu. This close relationship with his uncle made Darius see him as more of a father-figure than a trainer. By the time he was 14, he and his mother moved to Miami, Florida to live closer to his mother's side of the family. This was the result of an argument between them and his father's side of the family. Darius broke his ties with his uncle and the rest of the Padayaos, and changed his last name to that of his mother's, looking down upon at his Hawaiian heritage. To this day, Darius has refused to speak about how he and his family fell apart. With a new life and new oppurtunites in Florida, Darius lost interest in wrestling and went on to pursue a music career. After that turned out to be a flop, he fell back on wrestling and went on to attend a nearby wrestling academy after graduating from high school. He quickly became one of the academy's top students and then went on to compete for Total Non-Stop Action wrestling. He competed mainly as a jobber at first before he finally got some wins under his belt. He decided to cut his wrestling career short to revive his music career. He recorded a few tracks, but decided to put his music career on hold after hearing that his uncle and trainer had passed away due to liver disease from years of alcohol abuse. This causes feelings of regret to form inside Jermaine as he mourned his loss. He ultimately decided to resurrect his wrestling career in honor of his late uncle, and joined the Arizona-based promotion, Lock Wrestling Federation. After a very successful year and a half with the company, Jermaine decided to take an abrupt sabatical from the wrestling business, citing personal issues as the main reason why. Darius Jermaine is now back in his birthplace, Hawaii, treating his mental illnesses and looking to make ammends with his family by helping to fund his family-owned and run, Pacific Wrestling Aggression, ''which is already struggling in these tough economic times. With his spare time, Jermaine is also running his own string of shows through his youtube profile, acting in a great majority of them along with a number of close personal friends. He also co-owns and runs a gym alongside close friends and retired professional wrestlers, 'Steve Phoenix' and 'Colt Ryder. Being legitimate businessmen and entrepreneurs, Jermaine along with Phoenix and Ryder, have started up a business of sorts. They call it, '''Puff Propaganda Incorporated. Together, they run a varitety of projects. One project they are looking to have started is Oasis Television, or OTV for short. OTV is special stream feed of all the shows they have made and produced such as "Bushido Brown" and "Life Lessons", along with a few new ones that are to debut when the channel is launched, which they are hoping to be sooner rather than later. Jermaine has also opened up two popular nightclubs in Hawaii and Miami known as "The Cabana 69". P.P.I. are also looking to expand the clubs to New York and Las Vegas. Another project they have going is opening up a chop shop business called, "P.P.I.'s Executive Lifestyle Autos". On July 4, 2009, Independence Day, Jermaine proposed to his long-time girlfriend, Olivia Ching. The two are engaged to be married sometime in January of 2010. Ching is also one month pregnant with Jermaine's child. Album Release Darius Jermaine's first musical album, "Replay", is expected to be released on CD and itunes Spring 2010. Autobiography Darius Jermaine has revealed that he's in the middle of writing his autobiography called, "DJ, Spin It". It will chronicle his early life and childhood into adulthood including, his estranged family, life from Hawaii to Miami, his music career, his wrestling training, and his early work in wrestling including his brief stints in CWF and CEW, as well as his run in TNA It will also look at his early matches up to his match with Red Fusion at LWF Lockmania 2008. The autobiography is expected to be out by October of 2010. Other Promotions Before the LWF, Jermaine worked for CWF under the Bling Inc. stable. The stable would shortly disband after a few weeks, leaving him out of a job. In CEW, Jermaine competed under Tony Zimzy, but that run would be short too. In TNA, he under a stoner gimmick by the name of, "The Puff Daddy" but Jermaine decided to quit to focus on his music career. Jermaine was also offered a chance to sign on with Full Metal Wrestling, but decided to back out at the last minute in favor of the Lock Wrestling Federation. After Jermaine announced his abrupt resignation from LWF in July of 2009, he was offered contracts from the Controversial Wrestling Alliance, Cyber Extreme Wrestling, and Global Revolution Wrestling, but declined all three offers out of respect for his uncle, who had once worked in all three companies before. Wrestling Info Managed By *Mr. Joseph Manlaw *Ian Warren *Jaden Mack *The Enforcers (bodyguards) Wrestlers Managed *Travis Pierce *Chance Chesney *Kyle Tacker Family Lindsey Jermaine: Mother (1961-) Keanu Padayao: Father (1962-1988) CoD: Car Accident Darian Henry Jermaine: Half-Brother (1989-) David Padayao: Uncle (1977-2008) CoD: Liver Problems Kimo Padyao: Uncle (1961-) Kapu Padyao: Uncle (1968-) Makai Padayao: Cousin (1980-2007) CoD: Drug Overdose Dwayne Jermaine: Uncle (1969-) Selena Jermaine-Curtis: Auntie (1971-) Trivia & Facts #Is 50% African-American and 50% Hawaiian #Believes in Karma #Is an avid stoner #Was once a drug dealer in his youth #Is a pianist prodigy #Considered by many to be a "winrar @ life" #Likes his Pop-Tarts hot #His favorite tv show is "Supernatural" #His favorite NFL teams are the Pittsburgh Steelers and Philadelphia Eagles #His favorite NBA team is the Cleveland Cavaliers #His favorite videogame of all-rime is Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Is the star of his own show, "Bushido Brown" #Likes to be known as "The Guy Who Made Colby Colt Retire" #Was previously involved in organized crime with kingpins, Joseph Manlaw and Ian Warren #Is the CEO of his own company #Is a self-made millionaire #Favorite holiday is Christmas #Was briefly taken under the wing of Triple M backstage #Once competed in the world of Mixed Martial Arts. His current record is 3-1 #Suffers from Bipolar Disorder #Competed briefly for the CWF in 2006 as part of the faction; Bling Inc. #Competed briefly for the CEW in 2007 under the name, Tony Zimzy #Favorite musicians are Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison, John Lennon, Bob Marley, and Michael Jackson #Favorite bands listening to while growing up was Van Halen, Genesis, and Culture Club #Absolutely hates Punk Rock #Favorite actors of all time are Clint Eastwood and Sean Penn #Is a fan of the Twilight series (OMG!!) #Played football for his Varsity football team during Junior year. He was a wide receiver #Has very powerful friends and connections, including; Donald Trump, Hugh Hefner, and Rob Dyrdek #Dream dinner is Thanksgiving Dinner, along with a steak and lobster #Is known for his high-profile night-life lifestyle and funky fresh dance moves on the dance floor #Owns a luxury condo in both Waikiki and Miami #Wants to open up a club and casino in Las Vegas #Won the CWF Undisputed World Title in the name and in tribute of his uncle, David Padayao, who had once competed there #Was a radio DJ for 102.7 Da Bomb in Hawaii #Was a Sports Anchor for KGMB9 News in Honolulu #Used to be spnsored by Shell/Pennzoil while working with the Dirty South Franchise #Refused a sponsorship deal with Nike #Has favorited 2010 videos on his Youtube account #Has a friend that knows Youtube celebrity, "Nigahiga" Ryan Higa #Claimed he would die before he turned 30 years old #Is a true greaser at heart #Has been training his younger half-brother, Darian, how to wrestle #Has done some stand-up comedy Titles and Achievements Lock Wrestling Federation *1-Time LWF World Champion *1-Time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion *2008 LWF Outlast Champion *2008 LWF Best Newcomer Award *2008 LWF Best Heel Award *Ranked #2 in the LWF Singles Rankings of 2008 *First Man to ever hold both the Cross-Hemisphere and World Titles simultaneously *2009 LWF Lord of the Ring XWA-CWF *Final CWF Undisputed World Champion (won both World and Global Titles during the XWA-CWF Controversial Reunion Tour in the name of his late uncle, David Padayao) *CWF World Heavyweight Championship (Unified with the CWF Global Championship) *CWF Global Championship (Unified with the CWF World Heavyweight Championship) *XWA Underground Champion (immediately lost it to Curt Douglas, after the latter cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot) *Winner of the Controversial Consequences Battle Royal (earned him a shot at the CWF Undisputed Title) *Bad Blood of the Tour: Jermaine vs. Umaga *MVP of the Tour Theme(s): #"Pon de Replay" by Rihanna (current theme) #"It Really Don't Matter" by NYC Confidential #"Unstable" by Level (LWF theme) Links http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Darius_Jermaine%27s_Pay-Per-View_Record Category:LWF Wrestlers